When a real property is involved in some type of emergency such as a fire, information made readily available is required in order increase the efficiency of disaster control to mitigate the damage caused. Currently the information related to real property is not readily available in a centralized location such that the real property personnel or any other trusted party may access these resources at the time of an emergency in order to utilize these resources to provide relevant information on demand to enhance safety of relief personnel and mitigate damage caused by the disaster.
Currently, centralization of resources may take place in an ad-hoc fashion whereby a specific event may be selected for an operation, for example a G20 meeting in a major city. During this type of event, law enforcement gathers the relevant perimeter, and resources for real property within this perimeter, such that they can better deal with potential emergencies if they occur. The drawback to this approach is that the real property managers do not have access to this information as it becomes part of the law enforcement database and there is no easy way to share the information beyond the internal system by law enforcement unbeknownst to the real property manager.
There are several independent surveillance type technologies that are prevalent which allow for an external management of micro-sensory mechanisms such as surveillance cameras which can be controlled externally, however this does not integrate into a larger network allowing for integration between the real property personnel and trusted personnel with the correct privacy and permissions in place to ensure that all information is being used for its intended purpose only.
Therefore there is a need for a secure emergency response portal which provides for ease of access to any type of real property information and harmonious integration of trusted personnel based on access controls which are specifically designed to ensure maximum real property manager privacy but not impeding the spread of relevant information to increase efficiency in dealing with emergency damage mitigation.
This background information is provided to reveal information believed by the applicant to be of possible relevance to the present invention. No admission is necessarily intended, nor should be construed, that any of the preceding information constitutes prior art against the present invention.